This Is Radio Clash
"This Is Radio Clash" is a song by the English punk rock band The Clash. The 1981 single was issued in 7-inch format and also in 12-inch format and cassette tape with additional tracks. The first public performance of the song was on Tom Snyder's Tomorrow show on the 5th of June 1981.[1] The song is not featured on any of Clash's original studio albums, but is included in the their compilations: The Singles, The Story of the Clash, Volume 1,Singles Box, The Singles (2007) and Clash on Broadway. "This Is Radio Clash", like the previous single "The Magnificent Seven", is a dub reggae, rap, punk-funk song that was influenced by old school hip hop acts from New York City, like the Sugarhill Gang and Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five.[2] American critic Eric Schafer cites "This is Radio Clash" as the first ever British hip hop song and notes, "It is a magnificent, daring, challenging record that was years ahead of its time; one of the great rock records of the 1980s, it has never been given its just credit. Twenty-eight years after its debut, were it released today it would still burn up the radio."[citation needed] The song is included on the experimental compilation album called Disco Not Disco 2 (2002). The Urge covered the song for the tribute album Burning London. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/This_Is_Radio_Clash# hide *1 7-inch release *2 12-inch release *3 Track listing **3.1 7-inch **3.2 12-inch *4 Personnel *5 Charts *6 Notes *7 References *8 External links 7-inch releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Radio_Clash&action=edit&section=1 edit The 7-inch single also contains a B-side titled simply "Radio Clash." It is the same recording as the A-side, but with additional verses to the lyrics and a different remix. The Clash stated at the time that they intended the songs to be heard as a single entity. These two tracks are variations on the same recording and have exactly the same length. "This Is Radio Clash" begins with the lyric: "This is Radio Clash on pirate satellite Orbiting your living room, cashing in the bill of rights."'' And "Radio Clash" begins with: "''This is Radio Clash resuming all transmissions Beaming from the mountain tops, using aural ammunition." The similarities of the A and B-side recordings has led to much confusion not only by fans but also by the record company. On the remastered version of the Super Black Market Clash CD, the B-side "Radio Clash" is included, but incorrectly listed as "This Is Radio Clash". The same error was repeated on the US version of the 2003 collection The Essential Clash. In 2011 a Youtube video "The Clash - This Is Radio Clash" was posted which incorrectly plays the B-side "Radio Clash". As of June 2014 the video has more than 110,000 views. 12-inch releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Radio_Clash&action=edit&section=2 edit The 12-inch single contained 2 additional remix versions of "This Is Radio Clash" on side two. These were retitled "Outside Broadcast" and "Radio Five". In 2006 a CD compilation called Singles Box was released which collected all 4 versions in the same order with original cover art. This was the first time all four tracks were released together since the original 1981 release. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Radio_Clash&action=edit&section=3 edit 7-inchhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Radio_Clash&action=edit&section=4 edit Released in UK with picture sleeve. ;Side one #"This Is Radio Clash" — 4:10 ;Side two #"Radio Clash" — 4:10 12-inchhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Radio_Clash&action=edit&section=5 edit Released in UK with picture sleeve. Released in Canada with a cover sticker (12EXP 02622). ;Side one #"This Is Radio Clash" — 4:10 #"Radio Clash" — 4:10 ;Side two #"Outside Broadcast" — 7:23 #"Radio Five" — 3:38 Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Radio_Clash&action=edit&section=6 edit *Joe Strummer - lead vocal, backing vocals, lead guitar *Mick Jones - backing vocal, guitar, sound effects *Paul Simonon - bass guitar *Topper Headon - drums with: *Gary Barnacle - saxophones Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Radio_Clash&action=edit&section=7 edit Category:1981 singles